robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Realistic Day
"Resistance Leader." -Realistic_Day '''Realistic_Day '''was one of the Operatives in The Days Union. They were replaced by Practical_Day. Overview Unlike the current Operatives and the other four deceased ones, Realistic can be seen wearing a suit with a bow-tie and 8 buttons, which match his Brown Charmer Hair. His pants seem to be taken from an arctic ghillie suit, which is used for camouflage meant to resemble (in this case) snow. Realistic also seems to be frowning. History Realistic_Day was one of the Operatives in the group for an unknown amount of time, but he, along with four other Operatives, ended up being replaced and removed from the official list of members on December 31st, 2018 (for unknown reasons). Although all five of them were meant to be deceased, he still managed to stay alive (which may be because he went against the official story and became a standalone myth while remaining a former Days Union member). Some time after the official statement about his death had been released (on January 11th to be exact), he made his own group titled "The Day Resistance", which seemed to be a group that was at war with the official Days Union one. On the 27th of January, 2019, the aforementioned group entered the next stage of the Resistance and laucnhed an operation called "Is Anybody Out There?". On the 24th of February, 2019, the group entered another stage of the Resistance and launched another operation titled "Nobody Home". Games The Wall Although the thumbnail of the game features a white brick wall, upon joining the game you'll see one that is slightly different (gray with a texture of a diamond plate). The wall is situated in the middle of what seems to be a snow desert. You can also discover a dead body of a person who froze to death, laying in the middle of a shelter debris. There are also a few small structures built into the wall, one of which has a bed inside of it. And lastly, there is a cave with a a couch, table and a chair. The table has a poster laying on it, which says "Pink Floyd: The Wall", which is a reference to a song that's similar to the game in which the poster is present. Behavior Not much is known about the way Realistic_Day behaved before his removal from The Days Union, or the way he began to behave afterwards. What is known, however, is that he seems to be very passionate about leading his own group, as he is the main initiator of various events happening in it. He does accept some friend requests, but it's unknown at this time if he does it by criteria. External links Realistic_Day's Roblox Account The Days Resistance (group) Outpost Sympathy. (group game) Trivia * Realistic_Day claims that Sympathetic_Day has died due to injuries on February 6th (contrary to the official statement released by The Days Union), that he wears a brown suit as a way of mourning for Placid_Day, and that the official group tried to kill him but never succeeded in doing so. Category:Myths Category:Active Myths Category:The Days Union Category:Myth by Association Category:Stub Category:Needs Fixing